Mungkin, Cinta Juga Bisa Habis
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: DRABBLE! Mungkin, cinta juga memiliki tanggal kadaluwarsa. Mungkin, cinta juga bisa habis. JPSS.


"Sev?"

"Hm."

"Masih ingat awal mula kita bertemu?"

"Tidak akan pernah lupa."

"...langsung dijawab."

"Saking buruknya kenangan ketika kita bertemu."

"Jangan begitu."

"Nyatanya begitu."

"Hush."

"Hm."

"_Anyway._ Hari ini tepat satu tahun aku menyatakan cinta padamu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kamu ingat?"

"Selain karena hobimu menanda-nandai kalenderku? _Oh yeah_."

"Kau ini kalau tidak sinis satu hari saja pasti vertigo, ya?"

"Sejujurnya aku sudah mulai vertigo."

"Kau sedang membuat-buat alasan untuk pergi."

"Aku _tak harus_ membuat-buat alasan untuk pergi, James."

"...Sev—"

"Kau tahu, aku akan pergi ketika tiba waktuku untuk pergi."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan aku."

"Nanti."

"Aku harus pergi, James."

"Lima menit lagi."

"Lily akan datang—"

"Iya, lima menit lagi."

"Serius, aku tidak mau dia memergoki kita dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Kurasa dia sudah terbiasa melihatmu telanjang, _no_?"

"_Used to._ Tetapi kondisinya jelas berbeda."

"Anggap saja variasi."

"Variasi _my ass._"

"_Your ass what?_ Aku yakin aku cukup berhati-hati—"

"_God's sake,_ James! Fokuslah sedikit!"

"Whoa, whoa, jangan galak-galak."

"Aku belum mau dicap sebagai penggagal pernikahan orang."

"Kau tidak akan menggagalkan apa-apa, tenanglah."

"James..."

"Rileks, Sev, yang akan menikah itu aku."

"Serius, pernikahanmu besok akan penuh kecanggungan."

"Selain karena aku menikahi mantan kekasihmu?"

"Karena kau tidur dengan_ mantan-kekasihnya-calon-istrimu_ di malam terakhirmu sebagai bujangan."

"Anggap ini _bachelor party_, Sev."

"Entah aku harus tersinggung atau tersanjung."

"Kenapa kau merasa besok akan canggung? Tak ada yang tahu kita begini selain kau dan aku."

"Kau melupakan Lupin dan Black."

"...oh."

"Itulah kenapa aku benci saat kau menegak _Firewhiskey._ Omonganmu di luar kendali."

"Mereka akan tutup mulut, percayalah."

"_Amen._"

"Hei, tapi kau besok akan hadir, kan?"

"Entahlah, James, aku tidak terlalu yakin apa aku mau merasakan tingkatan baru dalam hal masokisme."

"Ayolah..."

"Tidak janji."

"Aku membutuhkanmuuu..."

"Jangan mulai beretorika, James..."

"Se~ev..."

"Hah! Baiklah! Aku datang!"

"_Yeah!_ Bagus!"

"Ugh, hentikan! Kenapa kau ini suka sekali menciumku—"

"Habisnya kamu lucu dan menggemaskan~"

"Argh! Mejauh!"

"OUCH!"

"Ha. _Take that!_"

"Hmm… Aku berjanji tidak akan salah gandeng."

"Siapa juga yang sudi bergandengan denganmu di tempat sesakral itu!"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"..."

"..."

"...James."

"Ya."

"Berjanjilah padaku akan tiga hal."

"Sebutkan, Sev."

"Pertama, bahagiakan Lily,"

"Pasti, itu kewajibanku sebagai seorang suami."

"Kedua, bahagiakan dirimu sendiri."

"Hhh..."

"James, pernikahan yang penuh penderitaan dimulai dari pemberkatan karena rasa kasihan."

"Kau benar."

"Dan yang ketiga, Berjanjilah padaku kau akan mencintai Lily."

"Sev—"

"Lakukan demi bayi yang dikandungnya, _then_."

"..."

"Kumohon."

"..."

"..."

"Sev, ingatkah kamu tentang kita dan planet?"

"...James, jangan mulai bernostalgia—"

"Aku dan kamu berasal dari planet yang sama. Di planet kita, kamu sibuk berdialog dengan dirimu sendiri. Di planet kita, kamu sibuk menebak-nebak isi pikiran orang lain. Dan di planet kita, kamu sibuk mencari-cari jawaban tanpa mau bertanya. Kamu alien. Kamu terdampar di bumi untuk sebuah misi. Dan di tengah pencarianmu—"

"—aku bertemu denganmu, si alien lain dari planet itu. Ya, aku masih ingat teorimu itu."

"Sehingga kamu tahu seperti apa rasanya bercermin."

"..."

"Sehingga kamu tahu seperti apa rasanya pulang."

"..."

"..."

"Kita tak akan pernah bisa bersama, James."

"Kita sudah membahasnya, tepat tengah malam ini, setahun kemarin."

"Kita... Adalah episode. Sepenggal kisah. Salah satu klimaks cerita. Dua orang tokoh utama dalam imajinasi seorang pengarang. Namun… Akhir hikayat kita tidak pernah sempat ditulis."

"Mungkin karena kita tidak pantas mencicipi _happy ending_—"

"Idealnya, kita tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

"Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun, bukan?"

"Aku juga tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun."

"Karena kita berasa dari planet yang sama."

"..."

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sev."

"Hm?"

"Aku menikah, ya?"

"…"

"…"

"...ya."

* * *

_Setahun kemarin mereka saling mengatakan cinta sambil tersenyum dan tertawa._

_Setahun berlalu dan mereka saling mengeratkan genggaman sembari menahan tangis._

* * *

_Kenaifan itu tercipta saat mereka sama-sama membuka jendela._

_Kenyataan hadir mengetuk pintu di tengah derai gerimis._

* * *

_Mungkin, cinta juga memiliki tanggal kadaluwarsa._

_Mungkin, cinta juga bisa habis._

* * *

**Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 4 Februari 2014~


End file.
